


樂見騎乘

by beautywind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 凜殤情人節打了一炮的短篇。接續在小樂的這篇漫畫之後：





	樂見騎乘

殤不患瞪著東離禍害手上拿著一個叫做「巧克力」的東西，後者喜孜孜的說今天是個特別的節日，是情人都要吃巧克力的。

「但是我們又不是那種關係。」大俠興致缺缺的嚼著手裡的燒餅，對付凜雪鴉的方式就是別照著他的遊戲走。

凜雪鴉倒也不惱，早就習慣殤大俠這種略帶冷淡的反應，他將巧克力推到男人眼前，用著誘哄的語氣說：「巧克力口味的燒餅，你難道也不感興趣嗎？吃一口看看，不好吃的話，今天你想對我怎樣都可以……」

一點都不解風情的殤不患拒絕的話才剛到口，想了想鬼鳥的條件後，反問：「所以我吃一口的話，你就真的會乖乖滾蛋？」

很顯然，殤大俠對為所欲為的定義僅限於現在、立刻、請你滾蛋。

凜雪鴉露出一抹壞笑，主動拿起一塊巧克力，塞入自己口中，看準殤不患剛嚥下最後一口燒餅時，便欺身向前貼住男人的嘴，他料準殤不患會開口抗議，就在此時他伸舌將半融在舌尖的巧克力推入大俠口中。

「唔！」半苦半甜的黏膩感在舌面散開，殤不患下意識就想推開對方，卻得到凜雪鴉一句美食要細細品嚐，在吃完前都不能下定論。

「如何？」在結束完這個看似餵食、實則吃豆腐的偷吻後，凜雪鴉巧妙的閃過迎面襲來的一拳，眉眼帶笑的追問。

殤不患用力的擦擦自己的嘴，發現衣袖沾上巧克力漬，嘆了一口氣回了兩個字：「還行。但是剩下的你自個吃吧。」

凜雪鴉有些意猶未盡的摸了摸下唇，看著起身想離開的男人笑道：「果然在下的味覺沒壞，這份巧克力真的不好吃。」

「這可是你自己挑的。」按照他們約定，不好吃的話凜雪鴉就得滾蛋。不過依照以往的經驗，殤不患覺得自己離開還比較快，但是煩人精果然不是那麼容易就能甩掉的。

換到下一個城鎮後，見天色已黑無法繼續趕路的殤不患挑了間客棧，才剛付錢就聽到身後傳來一道從容不迫特讓人拳頭硬的嗓音：「我跟他一起的。」

殤不患立刻轉身抓住男人的衣領要對方滾，很令他驚訝的是明明避得開的凜雪鴉卻乖巧的任他抓住，反倒是不想惹事的掌櫃露出有點尷尬的表情搓手道：「兩位如果有要事解決，不妨外邊談。」

不想露宿野外的殤不患跟鬼鳥僵持了一下，最後還是鬆手轉頭踏上二樓的房間，跟在後頭的凜雪鴉順手把門帶上，跟殤不患表示今天他走太快了，自己都還沒機會拿出親手做的巧克力呢。

「我不想吃你做的東西。」誰知道吃下去會發生什麼事，即使這人在自己中毒時伸手幫過自己；也在跟婁震戒一戰時並肩作戰過，不過確切來說那都是沒有別的選項了才這麼做，平常沒事他可不想找自己麻煩，畢竟這人跟著自己不就為好玩嗎？

「如果不吃的話，不如我們就完成上次未盡之事吧。」凜雪鴉笑著朝殤不患吹了口煙，後者屏氣之時卻覺有些暈眩，他並沒有吸入凜雪鴉的迷煙，應該跟這無關，那到底……桌上的那壺酒映入殤大俠的眼簾，糟糕，他該不會住進一家黑店吧？

「就跟你說別吃他們的東西了，大俠雖然身上沒多少銀兩，魔劍目錄被摸走可也是頭疼的。」凜雪鴉一邊說著我扶你去休息，一邊把頭暈的殤不患帶到床上。

「你少在這節骨眼說些沒幫助的，我自己運氣把……唔。」不想開口請凜雪鴉幫忙的殤不患逞強的話還沒講完，就被塞了一枚巧克力，舌尖碰觸到凜雪鴉微涼的指尖，這次的味道比早上的那顆還好，神奇的是，頭暈的現象在巧克力入喉以後緩解不少，這裡頭應該加了什麼藥粉吧，殤不患雖然不知細節，卻知道又被這傢伙救了一次。

再怎麼不情願，還是要跟人家好好道謝的。

面對坦率言謝的殤不患，凜雪鴉微微一笑：「用最簡單的方式答謝如何？」

「你、在摸哪……」察覺對方的手已探入自己的衣內，殤大俠雖然想動手海扁對方一頓，那壺酒內摻的藥效未完全褪去，導致他的拳頭軟綿綿的一點威嚇也沒有。

「我忘記跟你說了，方才讓你服用的甜食雖然能解迷藥，卻有點副作用，必須要流點汗方能無事。」以毒攻毒，總是要付出點代價的。

面對看似無辜，實則可惡到不行的笑容，殤不患動手扯了男人的長髮，在凜雪鴉連喊了幾聲大俠手下留情時，卻被男人主動貼上來的唇嚇到噤聲。

「要做就快點做。」上次被劇毒平白耽擱太多時間，這次可不能再栽在路邊的無名客棧太久，雖然他不懂為何凜雪鴉不找別人，老愛在自己身邊晃。

面對身子虛軟卻仍舊不服輸的那雙黑眸，凜雪鴉心頭為之一震，他就是喜歡男人這樣的眼神，雖然繼續出言調侃對方，但手上的動作可沒停下，凜雪鴉就是喜歡看殤不患露出困擾卻又隨便他去的模樣，當平時的戲弄到了床上時，還會增添一絲紅暈跟熱度，這讓他更加欲罷不能。

凜雪鴉喜歡觸碰男人結實的肌肉，在他的觸碰下緊繃、顫抖，隱忍的喘息總是會卡在喉間不肯輕易溢出，這總是讓凜雪鴉玩心大起，想看那樣堅強的男人慢慢在自己的愛撫下軟化、露出不為人知的一面。

「嗚、嗚嗯……」殤不患覺得巧克力內果然加了點東西，頭暈改善了、身體卻異常燥熱，他甚至覺得凜雪鴉故意在刁難他，弄了老半天都還沒碰到最重要的地方，耐心被燒罄的他粗魯的將鬼鳥一把反推在床，不想弄的話他自己來，雖然從凜雪鴉總是上揚的嘴角實在看不出對方是故意的，還是樂見其成。

在身體不適的情況下擴張的後果就是草率了事，在能含入兩根手指後便想直接坐下去，但才剛沒入一點便覺得失策的殤不患皺緊雙眉。

「殤大俠可是要打退堂鼓？不如讓在下幫你一把吧。」語罷便扣緊殤不患的髖骨往下坐實，一口氣撐開的感覺讓殤不患嗚咿出聲，過於緊窒的腸壁夾緊的結果是凜雪鴉也不好受，但是享受到殤不患赧紅著一張臉、顫抖著暫時調息的模樣，值了。

「你不要太過得意忘形，我之前說過了吧、嗚……嗚嗯！」殤不患嘗試自己動了起來，這次沒辦法像上次那樣順利，身子不太聽使喚還是有些難辦的，所以他沒像上次一怒之下點了凜雪鴉的穴。

凜雪鴉則是笑笑表示：「我之前已說過，朋友有難，就該出手相助。」這點事情他還是辦得到的，只是他之前也跟殤大俠提過，他並不習慣當被動的人，雖然被點穴是出於意外，欣賞了一夜賣力的殤大俠也不錯，但他還是習慣當狩獵者……

思及此，凜雪鴉一個起身將兩人距離縮減至零，這個動作使得陰莖埋得更深，渾身震了一下的殤不患瞪著距離近到都能數對方有幾根睫毛的凜雪鴉，在對方想湊上唇時稍微別過臉，但自己的身體被提高而後又壓下，體內的敏感處被扎實的輾過幾次後，身子漸漸為對方展開的殤不患並未拒絕男人二度貼上來的紅唇，交換幾個溼吻後，原本握緊的拳頭也漸漸鬆開，改搭在凜雪鴉的肩上配合施力，在對方插得過深時總能逼出幾個不成調的呻吟，等他意識過來時，自己已被重新推倒在床，對方那雙紅色的眸子看起來比平時更加暗沉，像是不滿意現在的速度，將他的腿抬得更高，狂風暴雨的一陣抽插，逼得身子本就敏感的殤不患嗚咽一聲率先射了出來，然而距離高潮還有一段時間的凜雪鴉並不打算這麼簡單放過大俠，他退出後將癱軟的不患翻過身去，撈起對方的腰後又筆直挺入，一邊替對方套弄已經疲軟的陰莖。

兩人高潮時間不同就有個壞處，那就是凜雪鴉射出後，換另外一方又呈現慾火未消的狀態，殤不患一邊埋怨這傢伙又把淫液射在他體內，一邊打算自己把這發打出來就了事。

不料凜雪鴉伸手制止他，同時親暱的貼在他的耳邊低語：「殤大俠一人得趣太寂寞了，讓在下再陪你一回吧。」

兩人吵吵鬧鬧一陣子後，又剩下壓抑的呻吟及抽插的水聲，直到黎明。

 

完

 

後記：

篇名由來是因為在打「樂見其成」時，鍵盤出現「樂見騎乘」，覺得太好笑了，於是就用了這個。本篇接續在小樂那篇點穴騎乘漫畫之後發生的事，結果不知為何還是有騎到了一下，原本答應要跟小樂一起在聖誕節時配她的圖寫篇文，但是她的[漫畫](https://www.plurk.com/p/n4oj12)感覺超級完整，不知要畫蛇添足什麼，於是就寫了這篇，前半段是安價出來的，但是後半段沒人骰到，加上後面就是要開幹也沒什麼好磨蹭了，所以就直接補寫了後面。

我不太常寫古文，這篇也沒有很肉，讓大家見笑了，看完東離第二季以後，被官方塞了個大糖，非常期待第三季跟修羅場。

 

BY 舞飛音

 


End file.
